


The Game

by inksunsets



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Again, College!AU, M/M, Sexual Tension, i suck at writing smut so it's really really soft, if you hadn't heard sex rules by sky ferreira you totally should, soft smut, that's my thing, they both are so dumb you'll see, yep another one i'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksunsets/pseuds/inksunsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex Rules, I pity the fools who realize to late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

“Go away, Jay!” Carlos yelled, when Jay threw himself over him. “You dumbass, I’m watching television.”

Carlos was trying to push Jay away but he was too heavy. Until in one of the movements he hit Jay’s crotch by accident.

“Oh!” he felt to the floor whining “Oh fuck, Carlos.”

Carlos felt sorry immediately, it hadn’t been his intention; but whatever. “There was enough room for both of us on the sofa, you know.“ 

“You didn’t have to hit my  _friend_ “          

“Do you need some ice? C'mon, stand up.” Carlos had a smirk on his face. “The poor _little friend_.”

Carlos and Jay enjoyed playing pranks and messing around like kids all the time, even when they’ve had already grown up; the habit has simply never died. They would hide each other’s clothes, or shampoos; place the alarms two hours before the actual time to wake up; and cheat at video games the same. But now that they were at University, the new habit of crashing in bed with a different person every Friday night has added, too.

Classes and exams on the week, parties and sex on the weekend, and a chaotic dorm every day was their life.

“How do you know is a little one?” Jay was still a bit sore, so his voice came out shaky, but he sat on the couch anyways.

“I dunno, I guess.” Carlos started channel surfing, he had already miss the important part of the movie because of Jay. “There has to be some good documental around here…”

“You didn’t answer my question”

So that was the mood, then. Carlos wasn’t even paying attention to Jay, but he replied just to annoy him some more.

“Well it must be, other way I would not only listen to  _your_  screams when you bring someone.”

It was a lie. Carlos could listen everything. Even a couple of times he had to go out of the dorm to catch some fresh air because it turned him on. That when he was a little bit sober and didn’t bring somebody too.

Nearly half of the College population had slept with Jay, and each one, no matter if it was boy or girl, assured Jay didn’t only walk as a God, he _was_  one too.

“So that’s what you think.”

“Yup” Carlos was just joking around like always, but on the inside he was also getting nervous, because he could feel Jay staring at him.

“You are lying.” Jay said so quietly that Carlos almost didn’t listen to it.

_Oh._  So he had hurt his pride.

“And how do you know I’m lying?” Carlos locked eyes with him. Jay had a poker face on.

“And how do you know I’m bad in bed?”

“I’m just messing with you, damn.” He was already bored of the topic, so he tried switching channels again.

Jay grabbed the remote control and turned the television off.

“Jay!”

“You can’t make jokes and then go on like nothing happened!”

“What’s wrong with you, man? Are you on your period?”

“I just care about what you think about me when you mean it.”

“Now you are ‘Jay, the sensitive’? How many girls you fucked playing that game?” Carlos had no idea what the hell was all that. “Okay, enough.”

“No! Take it back and say I’m the best.”

Carlos let out a loud laugh. No way. He was already annoyed and had a great pride himself. 

“I’ll never say such a thing. I don’t have proof and I’m not interested in searching for it.”

“Coward” Jay lowered his voice.

Carlos faced him. “I won’t sleep with you. I’m not scared, but I won’t mess up our friendship. The end.” He turned the tv on.

“Ch…ick…en” Jay whispered in his ear.

That was it.

“ALRIGHT” Carlos glared directly at him. “You want to prove you’re the best? Let’s do it.” Jay’s jaw dropped and Carlos felt more secure. So he wasn’t really expecting it, uh? Who was the coward then? “But there’ll be rules. Our rules.”

“Now this is getting quite interesting.” Jay said while raising an eyebrow.

“Number one: Since you annoyed me and now I want to throw you out the window, this will be a competition. Number two: There won’t be kisses on the lips.” Carlos was making the rules up out of the air. He felt adrenaline going through his veins because of the challenge. “Number three: None of that… weird things. You know. It’ll be simple. And number four: thou who falls first, loses.”

“What do you mean with ‘who falls first’?”

“Easy” Carlos sat on his lap. “Rule number one and number four are about proving who is the best, so we’ll compete against each other. The one who can’t resist it anymore and ends up begging for sex, loses.”

Jay thought about it for a second.

“It’s like a game about who gets seduced first.”

“Exactly.”

“Then I’ll add another rule: We can’t sleep with another people during the contest. Deal?”

They shook hands before Carlos could think it twice and regret everything.

“Deal.”

 _____________________________

Carlos was brushing his teeth while Jay was having a shower; it was the kind of confidence you get after years of sharing rooms. But everything they’ve built around their friendship was about to be destroyed that Sunday morning when the contest started, Carlos was sure.

“Jay, I’ll go out of the campus today to get cereal and milk. We are running out of it.” Carlos wasn’t a coward, but certainly had his stomach tied in knots. Being with Jay in the same room with this kind of seduction mood wasn’t a good idea. He already knew all of his friend moves to get under other people’s skin. It was better off to stay out of his way and hope he would forget forever about this thing, and move forward.

“kay, I’ll go with you, I need some hair conditioner.”

_Damn._  Carlos spited toothpaste on the sink and heard Jay turning off the shower tap, so he went out of the bathroom. He had no intentions of rushing the game.

Carlos tried to make some coffee while remembering the rules. He had to make Jay fall to his knees before the guy could try anything. They could sleep together, that was the point, but Jay had suggested it could only happen on Fridays and it had to be mutual consented, obviously. No kisses, no pleading for sex. Willpower.

But Jay was hot, he had  _always_  been. And he made that thing with his lips when he was concentrated studying. And his eyes disappeared when he was smiling. And h-  _No,_ Carlos thought _, oh no you’re not going that way._

Jay appeared next to him.

“You made me coffee? Awn”

“It’s not for y-“ He rolled his eyes. “Whatever, have it. I’m not hungry.”

Carlos was about to leave, but Jay put a hand on his wrist line, stopping him. He lifted his eyes.

“It’s one past two” Jay had a crocked smile on his face. “Let’s get this party started.”

Carlos froze, then said. “I’ll make the grocery list” And rushed to the living room. It was too weird,  _dear Lord._

_________________________________________________________

Althought Jay’s statement, he didn’t try anything else for the rest of the day. It seemed strange for Carlos; he was already planning some strategies.

When the time for paying at the supermarket came Carlos smiled, seeing a great opportunity in front of him: The cashier was a really pretty girl, even for him who had no interest on chicks. He made up a sequence on his mind: Jay wouldn’t resist flirting with her so he would ask her out, then he’d sleep with her and  _boom,_ he’ll win _._ This stupid thing would be over even before Friday.

However, Jay said “I’ll wait for you outside”

“What? Jay!” But the boy was already heading the exit.

Carlos frowned at his friend back. He was definitely not going to miss this one.

Luckily, he wasn’t the one staring at Jay. Looking directly at the cashier he said “You know what? He’s crazy for you. He never had entered the supermarket with me before because you make him so nervous… see how he almost run? I could totally organize a date for you two… if you’re interested, of course.”

She totally was. It had been so easy, Carlos felt like laughing hysterically. He had given her the instructions to get to the campus and told her to come to the dorm that night because the monitors were out.

Carlos went out, and after half an hour they arrived the room. Jay offered to carry the bags with his flirty voice.  _Oh my god, it had started._ Carlos run away for the second time that day.

Would he had to seduce Jay too? It surely wasn’t his thing. Usually he would go to a party, have some drinks and let the dirty work to whoever it was the other boy.

Carlos was starting to freak the fuck out. He decided to have a bath, then he’ll see what to do when the girl from the supermarket arrived. He undressed, but when he was searching for a towel, the door swung open.

“C, do yo-“ Jay stood frozen, his hand was still on the door handle.

“YOU NEVER LEARNED HOW TO KNOCK?!” Carlos felt his face was on fire, yet it was ridiculous because they’ve seen each other naked a few times. This was quite different although, and took him by surprise. He could tell Jay didn’t know what to do neither.

“What- no I… I mean I wanted to ask… hmm” Jay was staring at him so blatant it was disturbing. He wasn’t wearing a shirt neither, just sweatpants holding loosely on his hips for pure force of will. Carlos understood in a second Jay came up to his room obviously planning something.

“You want to win but you can’t even look at me naked?” Carlos was too nervous and the sentence came out aggressively, but it was his embarrassment speaking for him.

Jay reacted and immediately threw himself over Carlos on the bed, like the day before on the couch.

“Say it again.”

_No way._ Carlos felt bored suddenly. He didn’t want to have Jay on him, he could feel the warmth of his skin in his stomach. He didn’t want to repeat what he had said and he definitely didn’t want to carry on with that fucking competition. He keep silent.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Anyways, I was expecting something better, if you know what I mean.”

Jay used the same insult as him. What a low movement.

Carlos moved his hand and took Jay's crotch, squeezing. He gasped surprised. It must have been the rage that his words gave to Carlos, but every time he screamed or moaned louder, he clenched his hand even more, until Jay was forced to beg.

“God, stop now. Stop if you don’t want to d- you’re playing with fire I swear.”

Carlos looked at him straight on the eyes, and drew back his hand. “Who is playing with fire?” His voice was threatening. “Now go away, I was going to take a bath.”

“Sure” Jay licked his lips and stood up. Carlos grabbed his towel and headed the bathroom, thinking about how it would have been to kiss Jay.

It didn’t matter anyways because it was the Rule Number Two. But even when he washed his hair some minutes later, his hands were still shaking.

__________________________

It was Friday.

_Friday, Friday, Friday. The sex day._

“Are you okay?” Evie asked for the fifth time that afternoon. They were working on a project but he couldn’t concentrate.

“Yes, I’m fine, E.” It was far away from truth. Carlos felt so nervous he wanted to throw up. Inside the dorm the sexual tension could be breathed, and Jay hadn’t attempt to anything after the ‘incident’ on Monday. To make the situation even worse, there was the abstinence implicit on the fifth rule, so that  _energy_  couldn’t be used with another person.

The girls didn’t know about the competition, and honestly Carlos didn’t feel like talking about it anyways.  

Two hours later, Carlos was back in front of his dorm door again. When he entered, everything was quiet. He couldn’t help thinking about the cashier that Monday. She had showed up looking really pretty, whine in hand; but Jay opened the door, asked who she was, and then closed it again saying “I’m sorry, I have something better inside.” Carlos had gone pale.

“Jay!” he called now. “Jay!”

“What?! What? Is something wrong?” Jay came up rushing from the bathroom, with only jeans and a messy wet bun, not understanding the desperation on Carlos’ voice.

That was it. Carlos let go any trace of sanity left in him. He walked determined and stood just inches away of Jay’s lips, who showed a slowly, crooked smile.

“What, you can’t resist it anymore?”

Carlos understood his game on a sudden.  _Damn, how stupid_. Jay had put him on edge. He had been so close to kiss him. Really, really close.

“You can’t neither.”

“You have never been so right.”

And their friendship broke forever the exact moment Jay lips touched Carlos neck, and he realized this time it was going to happen. He didn’t know when they got completely naked, but before even thinking about it as a mistake, Jay had him under his body, breathing heavily, shaking with desire.

Jay started searching something on the sheets, but Carlos straightened his arm and found the lube and the condoms first, smiling.

When the friction between them was too much they couldn’t handle it, and Carlos saw sweat in Jay’s front, he stopped thinking. He would never admit it aloud, but no one had ever touch him like that.  _What a wonderful way to kill a friendship_ , Carlos was starting to feel overwhelmed. But when Jay collapsed over Carlos, he didn’t know what to do because he had just started to enjoy it.

“Jay… hmm, so… are you done?”

Jay sighed in response, but then seemed to come back to reality. “If I’m done?”

“Well yes, because to be honest that was quick and I didn’t feel anything.”

“You didn’t what? We’ve been here for like two hours!”

“Stop lying it’s been like fiv-“but he shut up, because he looked at the clock on the desk.  _What the fuck._

“And my back is all scratched, I can feel it; what are you talking about?”

Jay stood up and Carlos sat on the bed, too. He didn’t understand anything, so he approached the boy.

“What if I break the second rule?” he whispered, looking at his lips. It was more exciting than having sex.

“Everything ends” Carlos was thinking seriously about doing it. On first place because he wanted to kiss Jay more than anything in the whole world; and then because they could finish this stupid thing; but Jay had to open his mouth and ruin it. “And you’ll lose and have to admit I’m a sex God.”

 "Let me think about it. No.” Carlos moved back. “I didn’t enjoy anything but you want to be claimed as a ‘Sex God’? C'mon, thousands had been better.”

Jay’s eyes darkened. “Don’t you dare saying that ever again.”

“Look how I shiver with fear. Boo. I’m sorry, but I’m being honest.”

In a blink of an eye Jay was on top of Carlos again. He murmured “Change of rules: We can kiss, but only if it’s Friday and we are arguing.” And before Carlos could think about it, Jay was kissing him.

That was when finally his world shooke.

They kissed until his lips felt puffy, until Jay was inside Carlos again and they were moaning and Carlos somehow wanted more, even there were no more space between them. Jay was  _everywhere._ It was too much, until it finally exploded in Carlos’ stomach. But the never stopped kissing.

____________________________________

“It’s been a while since you don’t party with us anymore, what’s going on?” Mal asked.

They were on the boy’s dorm that night to eat pizza, and they had had to clean up everything. It was always a mess, but on Fridays they had things more important to do than cleaning.

The competition had extended way more of what they thought at the beginning; and now they have been a whole month like that. More than once Carlos believed everything would end because one of them may have broken a rule, but Jay showed real strength, and Carlos’s pride was too big to admit he was really enjoying it.

So those were the circumstances.

“We are not in the mood” Jay answered, and Carlos nodded in agreement.

Evie was drinking beer from the bottle, and almost spited it when she started laughing. “You are boyfriends now and didn’t want us to find it out, right?”

“Ohmygod.” Mal realized. She was drunk, so it came out as one word.

“What are you talking about? Why are so sure?” Jay said.

“Yeah, why?” Carlos echoed.

“ _’We are not in the mood’”_ Evie mocked, bursting into laughs again. “Since when do you talk on plural? That’s what couples do.”

“Oh god” Mal had his hands up as if she wanted to keep balance, but she was sitting on the couch.

Carlos felt cold. They were totally right about it. Since the competition had started, they both did everything together. Like always, yes; but at the same time it was different now. It was kind of magnetic how thy were around each other. Carlos had a second to look at the situation objectively, and it hit him how much this would fuck them up in the end.

“Yeah, you got us. Fine?” It was Jay who spoke, and Carlos stared at him clueless.

“What?” he gasped.

“That’s what they want to hear.” Carlos felt too tired suddenly, so he didn’t give an actual fuck, and put his head on Jay’s shoulder. It didn’t bother him what they thought anyways.

“Awwwwww, look at you. When’s the weedin’?”

“I WON.“ Mal screamed "I TOLD YOU IT WAS ABOUT TIME FOR IT TO HAPPEN” She had stood up. Evie was gesturing at her to shut up, but it was too late. Carlos sat straight on the chair.

“What did you won, Mal?”

“The tourney game’s bet…" she sat down slowly, and touched her hair nervously “last weekend. I just realized. Pff…it must be the alcohol. Yeah.”

Jay talked again, like he was bored. “Evie didn’t want to ask the mirror if we would end up as boyfriends, so Mal said we would, and Evie said we wouldn’t. Mal won.” 

“YOU DID WHAT?!”

A bet? What the hell. And so Jay knew? If not he wouldn’t have explained it, right? Carlos saw red. He took Jay by the elbow, carried him inside his bedroom and closed the door with all his strength.

_Okay, you’re almost an adult, don’t freak out._

“When did you do it?”

“Like two months ago”

“Who bet?”

“Mal, Evie, Ben and me” It explained everything.

“What did you bet?”

“I’ve already told you.”

“Tell me the truth, Jay!” Carlos felt like punching him.

“That I could sleep with you. Evie and Ben said you wouldn’t fall, but Mal trusted me.”

Carlos was breathing agitated, but he began to calm down, feeling drained suddenly. He run his fingers through his hair. Jay had plotted everything. How to induce him into this and make him accept it.  _I shouldn’t have believe him and guard down. Now they had ruined everything._

Carlos sat on the bed next to him.

“But was the competition necessary?” he said in a sigh. Jay hesitated.

“You- you looked so good when you were trying to get into somebody’s pants” Jay kind of smiled. “You would laugh and look at them right on the eyes, and then you were happy with the attention. You always like... shine, all the time. But on weekends you’re like a little sun taking drinks. I wanted you to do that for me.”

Carlos looked at him and almost said  _but we always do that things._

It made sense that second, but he pushed the thought away. It couldn’t be. Everything was fucked up enough.

“This is so weird” Carlos complained. It wasn’t supposed to be this kind of feelings between them. It was scaring.

“You think love’s weird? Does it fit your ‘weird things’ category on the rule number three?” Jay looked tired too.

“Love’s weird, Jay”  _At least, this kind of love_ , Carlos thought.

“Well, you never said what kind of ‘weird things’ you were talking about, so technically I haven’t lost yet.”

“Yeah, you’re right” Was the only thing he could say, because it was a messy love declaration, and Carlos wasn’t prepared for it. He was scared as fuck.

“But, on the other hand, I lost even before everything started. I had already fallen for you.”

Carlos didn’t want to talk and definitely didn’t want Jay to keep saying those things.

“So, I won?” he let out.

Jay laughed without humor. “You’ve always been the winner. I just wanted to see what a good player you were. I’m not disappointed.”

They kept silent for a couple of minutes.

“No. None of us had lost.” Carlos recovered. “The rules are ‘thus who falls first’, but not in love. This isn’t the end.”

“Then I could lost in this moment. We are alone, there is a bed. Or I could kiss you right now. I’ve lost, you should understand it.”

_But I don’t wanna._  Carlos didn’t want it to end. He took Jay ‘s face and kissed his cheeks.

“No. It had changed. Now, the one who can’t make it or can’t resist it, loses. I lose if I can’t resist you, and you lose if you can’t make me fall in love.”

Jay didn’t have time to complain, because there was a knock at the door. “You two. Stop making dirty things inside there and serve the visits!” _________________________________

Going to the cinema with Jay before the competition was funny. They would laugh at the cheesy couples and eat popcorn until their stomach ache. But now those couples made everything more difficult. Carlos didn’t know if he wanted to vomit over them or cuddle with Jay, and he couldn’t relax on the seat.

Those days Jay wouldn’t do anything more than take his hand, walk and be gentle with him; he didn’t even  _look at_ other girls. It was so weird, Carlos was so not used to that. Should he feel glad about it? He only wanted to run away. He was going mad in confusion.

Carlos sighed, hoping Jay wouldn’t do that stupid move and put his arm around his shoulders. It was his fault they were there anyways; he was a coward and didn’t want to be alone with Jay at the dorm knowing he was trying to make him fall in love.

_I just keep screwing things up._ When it was about the competition everything was really simple. A little touching here and there, Friday sex, and then friends the rest of the week. But no, he had to go and said those things. And now he didn’t understand anything.

What annoyed Carlos the most was the feeling he got that he had been wanting to be with Jay his entire life, and had realized it until now. What if everything between them had always been love but they didn’t know? And since when did Jay know he was in love with him? AND HOW THE FUCK DID BEING IN LOVE FEEL ANYWAYS?

He was starting to feel paranoid, and would diagnosed signs of love to anything, every detail, every gesture and reaction that Jay could show. Wasn’t it how people started to fall in love? Jay hadn’t even make any move yet but Carlos was already on the edge all the time.

He just knew he couldn’t handle it anymore.  

"I need to go to the bathroom." he said, too loud; some people huffed, but Carlos barely noticed it. It was hot as hell there, with Jay's hand too close to his and the stupid kissing couples. He sat on the sink table and his jeans got a little wet, but he wasn’t going back into the dark with Jay. Not even if Maleficient showed up.

He played a game on his phone for some minutes, when the door opened and he almost fell flat on his face.

“Carlos, does something hurt?” Jay voice was soft.  _Yes,_ he wanted to scream. “You look like if you had a temperature.” He touched his front.

“It’s nothing, let’s go back to the movie.”

“We should go back home. You look strange.” His lips were moving but Carlos forgot what he said the moment Jay finished the sentence. He was too close for Carlos to concentrate.

“Jay, really, I don’t want to go yet.”

He put his hands on his wrist, making him look directly at his eyes, without an escape.

_Fine, I lost. I give up. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t, I can’t. It’s been two months._

“Listen, C…”

But Carlos kissed him. It wasn't Friday, and he was in love. Goodbye Rule Number Four.


End file.
